Kamehameha
}} Kamehameha (かめはめ波, "Turtle Destruction Wave") is the first energy attack that is shown in the Dragon Ball series. It is first seen in Manga volume 2 and in Dragonball: episode 8 ("The Kamehameha wave"). The Kamehameha wave is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragonball series, and it is Goku's signature attack. It is a signature attack of the Turtle school. Development After much contemplation, Toriyama could not decide on a name for his "Kame" attack, so he asked his wife. His wife came up with the name and the stances used during the attack. She also told Akira that it would be easy to remember the name of the attack if he used the name of the famous Hawaiian King named Kamehameha. Akira agreed, and the Kamehameha was born. Traits The Kamehameha in the manga is blue in color, and is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side, and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrusted forward, to expel streaming mass of ki energy. History The attack was invented by Muten Roshi over a fifty year period spanning pre-Dragonball. By drawing his latent ki into the palms of his hands, Muten Roshi was able to expel an explosive mass of ki energy. It was then taught to Goku, Kuririn, Yamucha, and Tenshinhan. They in turn taught it to others, and the attack became a popular one to use during battle. Cell is also capable of using from his cells. Variations The Kamehameha has several variations, most of these were invented by Goku: *'Double Kamehameha'- There are two versions of the Double Kamehameha. Goku first uses it in the third Dragon Ball Z movie, where he shoots a kamehameha out of his hands, pointed in different directions. Goku later uses a kamehameha against Freeza, where they are simply masses of ki which he controls. *'Super Kamehameha' (Chou Kamehameha) - An even more powerful version of the Kamehameha developed by Goku. *'Maximum Power Kamehameha' - Invented by Roshi, he first uses it to destory the moon during the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. *'Continuous Kamehameha' - Goku fires more than one Kamehameha. *'Angry Kamehameha' - This is a one handed version used by SSJ Goku used to finish off Frieza. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. In the actuall show this is only dubbed kamehameha in the English versions whereas in the Original Japanese dub Goku just curses at Freeza, therefor it is actaully not a true kamehameha. Also on the show it was yellow and the kamehameha is usually not so. *'Solar Kamehameha' - An extremely powerful Kamehameha developed by Cell, that is said to have the power to destroy an entire solar system. Cell tried to use it as a final bid to defeat Gohan at the close of the Cell Games, however Gohan countered with the Father Son Kamehameha. The name of this attack comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Shunkan Idō Kamehameha' - Goku charges up the attack; then, right before he releases, he has teleported in front of the target and has released the blast directly into them. This is also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Kamehameha. *'Father Son Kamehameha' - This is where a some one who is dead assists someone alive with a Kamehameha. Goku helps out Gohan against Cell, and he also helps out Gohan and Goten against Broly in Broly: The Second Coming. *'10x Kamehameha' - This name is given to the amplified, red-colored Chou Kamehameha used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its incredible destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the inital blast fails, wherin the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as devistating as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch opponents off guard. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' - Used to try and finish Super Yī Xīng Lóng in Dragon Ball GT. Used while Gogeta is in Super Saiyan 4 form. *'Kamekameha' (literally "Turtle Turtle Wave") - a mispronounced version of the attack. The attack is successful in creating a ki blast, but goes anywhere. Accidently invented by Goten in battle against Trunks in the Tenkaichi Budokai. *'Final Kamehameha' The most powerful Kamehameha or the strongest attack of all. Super Vegetto uses it as an ultimate attack along with "Spirit Sword". It combines the style of Final Flash and shooting style of Kamehameha but its power exceeds their both. Name origin: Final Flash and Super Kamehameha *'Leg Kamehameha' - Simply a Kamehameha fired from legs, so the user is able to attack with his hands. During the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku uses this attack against Piccolo Junior. *'Bros. Kamehameha'- Used by Gohan, this attack calls on Goten to help his brother.